justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JD4SURVIVOR/JD4's Art Competition - Episode 2
Cast ChiChiJD4.png|Chichithemonkey Cosmic.png|Cosmic Poppy (I'll fix it later, I know it's wrong) JdisbaeJD4.png|JDisbae Jdlover12JD4.png|JDLover12 MatusmatiJD4.png|Matusmati MikeyRocksJD4.png|MikeyRocks33 Mrmn1JD4.png|Mrmn1 OzcarLiamzJD4.png|Ozcar Liamz ZodiacGiraffeJD4.png|ZodiacGiraffe CastawayElimJD4Art.png|XXCastawayXx (Eliminated in Episode 1) Hello contestants and readers, welcome back to JD4's Art Competition! Last time, we received great covers from our contestants, and XXCastawayXx was eliminated for not submitting. Points *Points can be used to buy several things such as: **An avatar change in your avatar for 10 points. **A grade boost which boosts your grade for that round for 50 points. Let's say you have a B. This will up your grade 2 times, giving you an A- **A grade decrease which chooses an enemy to decrease a grade for 65 points. Let's say someone has an A+, with this, it will lower to a B+. **An automatic elimination for 100 points. However, this may be hard to achieve, but if you're that good, congrats. AvatarChange.png|10 points needed! GradeBooster.png|50 points needed! GradeDecrease.png|65 points needed! Elimination.png|100 points needed! Challenge You will make a square for a song by Martin Garrix called In The Name of Love. I want something to fit this theme, and I am only accepting Solos and Duets. You have 48 hours, 4pm EST, January 23rd, 2017. I made a video using Pixlr since it's free, but this method works on Photoshop. If you want to do more, mess around and you'll get something. If you use a different method than me, it's perfectly fine. Yeah it's a bad video, but hopefully you can grasp the points I'm making... Results and Elimination 16215587_401246400223102_177385426_n.png|JDisbae 16231126_1869433766671685_2114711717_o.jpg|MikeyRocks33 16231354_325404767859296_96849657_o.png|Ozcar Liamz In the Name of Love fanmade chichithemonkey.png|Chichithemonkey InTheNameOfLoveJDLOVER12EntryForJD4.png|JDLover12 ITNOL Square.jpg|Matusmati itnol.png|Mrmn1 NameOfZodi.png|ZodiacGiraffe Cosmic Poppy ... JDisbae I have to say, as much as I admire the skill put in to this piece, it seems like it would be for a classy song more. I like the colors, but it just doesn't fit the song. MikeyRocks33 I like the dancer, but where is the glow? The whole theme is great, not the best, but great. I would've liked to see you change the opacity like in my tutorial. Also, a glow. Ozcar Liamz This isn't the best work of you Ozcar, i'll be honest. I like how it's very neon, but it's fancy neon. I would've looked for something better, but overall, your effects made it sparkle. Chichithemonkey No complaints whatsoever. Despite the glow making the dancer seen as an obvious shape, I adored this. Much better compared to the dancers from last week. There's someone listening to advice. JDLover12 Where is the color. Honestly, this is not what I would like from this song. It seems more like a Frank Sinatra song or something, and I personally think that if you could've added color, it would've looked so much better. Matusmati Matusmati, you never disappoint, this is amazing. I notice that you have the fancy theme like most, but this theme is done perfectly. Wish the colors were brighter and saturated. Mrmn1 So like Mikey, you didn't add opacity. This square just isn't right. The glow is weird in my opinion, which I give credit since the song is weird, but you it looks like you just added a background and two celebrities, and painted white over them poorly. I expect more. ZodiacGiraffe Pretty square, very American, and I love the art style. However, I feel that the gradient effect is just more of a distraction. No other critiques nonetheless. Winner and Loser The winner of today's challenge is... ... ... ... Chichithemonkey! Despite your dancer being too close up, I thought it was a huge improvement, and I love this square. Congratulations, you win 20 points! In second place... Matusmati! You win 10 points! In third place we have... ZodiacGiraffe! You win 5 points! However, Cosmic Poppy did not submit. We are sorry to see you go. Thanks for playing! Category:Blog posts